Une histoire pas banal
by BluePanda09
Summary: Que se passe t'il dans la Matrice ...
1. chapitre 1: Un petit résumer

Alors voila le 1er chapitre de ma première fanfiction en espèrent que cela vous plaisent.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnage de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet

…...

Bon faut que je fasse un rapide résumer de se qui c'est passer. De un je suis mort c'est pas

négligeable. De deux toute mes personnalités on fait leurs vie de leurs c le Hippie en Dieu de la

sainte église du bon et du bien, le Geek en narcotraficanté qui ressemble étrangement au patron je

quand au patron et bien il est devenu un bon chef de famille. Et vous pensez qu'ils vont rester loin

de SLG et ben non car j'ai besoin d'eux pour faire un bon épisode. Heureusement grâce à

Jeanne ils sont tous rentrés à la maison. Euh qui est Jeanne me dirait vous? Jeanne est l'intelligence

artificielle pour qui je travaille si je peux dire ça comme ça. C'est elle qui trouve les vidéos

à analyser c'est ça de moins à faire me dirait vous en plus elle est BadAss . Et le Panda et bien…

Alors on parle tous seul,gamin… dit le fameux Patron un sourie en coin

Eh ben oui, écoute je fais juste un résumer de se qui c'est passer entre la fin saison 5 et maintenant

et c'est assez compliqué.

Sacré histoire gamin, sacré histoire.

…...

Fin du chapitre 1 un peu court c'est juste une mise en bouche . Enfaîte c'est un résumer de ce que j'ai

compris de l'épisode 100 en espérant que ça vous a plu. Des bisous (Désoler si il y a des fautes)


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Geek

Chapitre deux qui n'est pas aussi long que je l'espérai mais qui vous en dit un peu plus sur l'état du Geek.

Les reviews sont grandement apprécier, je prends tout les conseilles que vous pouvez m'apporter. Bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et à lui seul.

* * *

Dit Mathieu, dit une petite enfantine derrière lui, es-que un jour Maître Panda va revenir ? Il me manques beaucoup .

Il est vrai que la petite boule de poil manqué beaucoup même si celui ci voulez ça mort Se dit Mathieu c'était l'atout animal de SLG une petite boule de poile que tout monde voudrai caresser. Putain Maitre qu'es que tu... Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un petit Geek aux yeux larmoyants

Écoute Gamin, dit Mathieu, comment t'expliquer tu sais Maître Panda n'allait pas bien depuis qu'on est sorti de cet asile il a un peu péter un câble et il m'en veut beaucoup et je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas. Désole petit. Mais tous ceux qui sont revenu t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Le Geek aurai voulu ajouter quelque chose quand ils entendirent au loin « Les papillons sont des coléoptère, gros» Mathieu croisa le regard du Geek et tous deux partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable

Tu sais Mathieu, Je suis content d'être revenu c'était bien de jouer le patron quelque temps mais c'est bien mieux d'être avec ça famille même si elle n'est pas complète, dit le geek en partant. Sur ceux je vais allez jouer aux jeux vidéos Une dernière chose moi aussi je vous aimes.

En voyant le geek aussi heureux Mathieu ne pu réprimander un sourire de toutes ces personnalités le Geek était celui qui avait le plus évoluer, il était de loin la personnalité la plus mimi de tous même si il lui arrivé parfois de le rabaisser il l'aimer bien le petiot, d'ailleurs il les aimait toute ces personnalités. C'était quand même lui qui les avait crées.

...

Le Geek entra dans sa chambre que son imagination avait crée de toute pièce. Il s'installa donc sur son lit ou il pensa à ses 4 années passer dehors seul.

Elles avaient été pour lui aussi bénéfiques que destructrices. Il avait du faire des choses pas très catholique pour s'en sortir il n'en été pas fière.

Il avait survécu grâce au Patron, eh oui le patron n'est pas un inconvénient du moins pas directement, après plusieurs années passer à cote du Plus Grand Criminel Que La Terre Ai Connu (PGCQLTAC)

le Geek en avait appris beaucoup et m'enfin il était la maintenant c'est se qui compté même si il était dans la matrice il n'était pas tout seul.

Depuis sont retour auprès de ses frères il tentait de redevenir l'enfant naïf et innocent qu'il était autrefois Il y arriverait il en était persuadé et se que Mathieu lui avait dit un peu plus tôt le réconforta dans cette idée. Quand à Maître Panda il espéra si fort qu'il revienne à la raison.


End file.
